miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 May 2017
07:23:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: WCE is under Rainbow's control... 07:23:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Could I slap the person who made the lyrics? 07:23:21 CHAT MariChatón218: If InabluMovies is part of the the rainbow Team, why does she get blocked? 07:23:21 CHAT MariChatón218: It's annoying but so catchy at the same time! :3 07:23:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: Remember when we were told it was super difficult to get that second transformation and it was rare to get the third and almost impossible to get the fourth? How many do they have now? Eight? Nine? What is canon? 07:23:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: She's a partner & for some reasons Rainbow doesn't allow them to upload S7 & Movie 3 & WOW 07:23:21 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Harte - WDYM? 07:23:21 CHAT MariChatón218: There's 4 English Dub! 07:23:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Rai is most canon 07:23:21 CHAT MariChatón218: Italian is 100% official! 07:23:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: Ms Faragonda (however her name is spelled) said it was difficult for the girls to ever get their Enchantix powers (the ones where their fairy dust heals themselves) and then the next season she said it was practically impossible to get the next transformation because she knew only four people who ever achieved it? 07:23:47 CHAT MariChatón218: Hi Gbot! 07:24:01 CHAT MariChatón218: I know, that was so confusing! 07:24:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me squints. 07:24:10 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me doesn't know this bot yet. 07:24:18 CHAT MariChatón218: People were so confused about that! 07:24:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me thought the bot came with a person. 07:24:30 CHAT MariChatón218: It does! 07:24:35 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me does not see any new people. 07:24:42 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I'm confused rn 07:24:46 CHAT MariChatón218: They don't have to be on at the same time! 07:24:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me squints harder. 07:25:02 CHAT Sophiedp: !on 07:25:02 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 07:25:08 CHAT Sophiedp: !enable 07:25:08 CBOT Game Boterator: Alright, I'll watch chat. 07:25:12 CHAT Sophiedp: !info 07:25:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:26:13 CHAT MariChatón218: Still better than Bot Noir! 07:26:28 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Winx • Charmix • Enchantix • Believix • Sophix • Lovix • Harmonix • Sirenix • Bloomix • Mythix • Butterflix • Tynix • Dreamix 07:27:16 CBOT Game Boterator: O 07:27:27 CHAT MariChatón218: Charmix, Sophix, Fairy Dust and Lovix is like Lucky Charm! 07:27:30 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 07:27:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Boo 07:27:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 07:27:35 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:27:37 CHAT MariChatón218: Her's the other one! 07:27:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: Yeah, the Enchantix. Faragonda said it'd be difficult for the girls to achieve it and Believix to be impossible. 07:27:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: tHE TWIN 07:27:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me is still squinting. 07:27:53 CHAT MariChatón218: I like your new profile picture Sophie! ;) 07:28:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It changed? 07:28:10 CHAT Sophiedp: thanks~ 07:28:13 CHAT Princess of Harte: !fun 07:28:13 CBOT Game Boterator: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 07:28:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Looks the same to me haha 07:28:27 CHAT MariChatón218: I wish I can explain but I can't be bothered to type it Harte! 07:28:40 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Tbh, It's kinda weird hear all Dreamix spells are unnamed... 07:28:42 CHAT Sophiedp: look at my profile rabyn 07:28:47 CHAT Princess of Harte: WHAT DID THAT TAKE ME TO 07:28:49 CHAT Princess of Harte: WHAT IS THIS 07:28:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: WHY 07:28:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: SAME 07:28:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: WHAT 07:28:55 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Virus 07:29:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ibigIt is the useless. 07:29:02 CHAT Princess of Harte: http://www.staggeringbeauty.com/ 07:29:14 CHAT Princess of Harte: I AM UNCOMFORTABLE 07:29:16 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Aisha earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. 07:29:32 CHAT Princess of Harte: DON'T SHAKE VIGOROUSLY 07:29:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: CLOSE TAB 07:29:35 CHAT Princess of Harte: DON'T DO IT 07:30:12 CHAT MariChatón218: People were confused on how Tecna and Bloom earned their Enchantix! 07:30:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O it follows your cursor 07:30:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I got Bloom's part right but not Techna's 07:30:34 CHAT Princess of Harte: IT TOOK ME TO A NOT NICE SITE 07:30:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who did she save on her country? 07:30:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: http://thatsthefinger.com/ 07:30:46 CHAT Princess of Harte: SHE SAVED A MERMAID 07:30:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: I DON'T KNOW HOW FUN THAT FUN COMMAND IS. 07:31:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: I WAS EXPECTING A PUN. 07:31:15 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Tecna saved the entire realms including her own realm 07:31:18 CHAT Princess of Harte: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE MET YOU AND IT'S NOT GOING SO WELL. 07:31:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: OM 07:31:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: IM SORRY 07:31:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;w; 07:31:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: uh here have a donut 07:32:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !donut 07:32:01 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 07:32:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: it is assumed that Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. 07:32:13 CHAT Princess of Harte: I AM UNCOMFORTABLE 07:32:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: AND I CLOSED THE TAB 07:32:32 CHAT Princess of Harte: IT IS THIRTY MINUTES TO FOUR A.M.. I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP NOW. 07:32:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval send('I'm so sorry Princess') 07:32:33 CBOT Game Boterator: SyntaxError: missing ) after argument list 07:32:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o 07:33:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;w; I'm sorryy 07:33:17 CHAT Sophiedp: !say test 07:33:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me squints because donuts aren't in the command list. 07:33:34 CHAT Princess of Harte: !test ? 07:33:34 CBOT Game Boterator: ʇsǝʇ¡ 07:33:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O I have yet to update that 07:33:43 CHAT Princess of Harte: I AM MORE UNCOMFORTABLE NOW. 07:33:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !ping 07:33:45 CBOT Game Boterator: Pong! 07:33:46 CBOT Game Boterator: .397 07:33:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: WHY 07:33:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ay .3 seconds 07:33:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: WHY 07:34:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Are you uncomfortable, that is 07:34:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: !donut 07:34:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: only works for mods.. and me rip 07:34:16 CHAT Sophiedp: !eval send('hi i\'m the bot'); 07:34:17 CHAT Princess of Harte: that worm turned stroby 07:34:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh m y 07:34:45 CHAT Princess of Harte: it looked weird to begin with and now i'm creeped out. 07:34:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval send('I\'m the bot.'); 07:34:47 CBOT Game Boterator: I'm the bot. 07:34:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I really apologize for that 07:35:03 CHAT Princess of Harte: Why didn't it work for Sophie Cat? 07:35:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !eval only works for me 07:35:15 CBOT Game Boterator: SyntaxError: Unexpected identifier 07:35:19 CHAT Sophiedp: /me looks at the bottom left of the website 07:35:22 CHAT Sophiedp: "WARNING: CONTAINS FLASHING IMAGES" 07:35:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah.. 07:35:35 CHAT Princess of Harte: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN 07:35:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And the rest works for mods 07:35:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: IT WAS SCARY 07:35:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: WELL I WILL CHANGE THE FUN COMMAND 07:35:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What should I change it to.. 07:35:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: BOT NOIR DOESN'T WORK SO WE NEED PUNS 07:36:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Puns 07:36:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: !pun 07:36:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: no pun command 07:36:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can ask it however 07:36:18 CHAT Princess of Harte: darn 07:36:21 CHAT Princess of Harte: how 07:36:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !ask Should you have puns? 07:36:24 CBOT Game Boterator: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 07:36:27 CHAT MariChatón218: Bot Noir would be useful for that! 07:36:35 CHAT Princess of Harte: Can we add that emoji to the emoji list? 07:36:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: Bot Noir doesn't work. 07:36:46 CHAT Sophiedp: emoji you say 07:36:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: you mean the shrug? 07:36:49 CHAT Sophiedp: !food 07:36:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: yes 07:36:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's !gimmefood 07:36:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 07:37:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O warning to whoever uses !gimmefood tho, it's a p big wall 07:37:30 CHAT Princess of Harte: Is that why it can't be seen? 07:37:34 CHAT MariChatón218: yes! 07:37:37 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donut 07:37:37 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 07:37:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donut 07:37:43 CHAT MariChatón218: Will it work for me? 07:37:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No, the command is !gimmefood not !food 07:37:43 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 07:37:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If you're a mod on chat, yeah 07:37:55 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donut !donut !donut 07:37:55 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 07:38:02 CHAT MariChatón218: oh! 07:38:03 CHAT Princess of Harte: !more donut 07:38:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !gimmedonuts 07:38:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !donuts 07:38:15 CHAT Princess of Harte: !gimmedonuts 07:38:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: need to update 07:38:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 07:38:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donuts 07:38:26 CHAT Sophiedp: robyn 07:38:28 CHAT Princess of Harte: darn 07:38:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: h i 07:38:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !note Update code 07:38:39 CBOT Game Boterator: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 07:38:45 CHAT Sophiedp: pls tell me the source code is sysop protected 07:38:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ..ofc 07:38:53 CBOT Game Boterator: Robyn Grayson: Update code 07:39:20 CHAT MariChatón218: Is it a bad thing if it isn't? 07:39:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: !note Tell Tansyflower hi! 07:39:24 CBOT Game Boterator: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 07:39:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well of course it is 07:39:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If someone messses with the source code 07:39:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gbot ibreaks 07:39:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: several of our pages are breaking 07:39:51 CBOT Game Boterator: Princess of Harte: Tell Tansyflower hi! 07:39:56 CHAT Princess of Harte: no! 07:40:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You trying to do this? 07:40:05 CHAT Sophiedp: breaks would be an understatment 07:40:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !tell Tansyflower that Princess said hi 07:40:12 CBOT Game Boterator: Aight! I'll tell Tansyflower that next time we meet. 07:40:14 CHAT Princess of Harte: I wanted the bot to tell Tansy hi if she ever showed up. 07:40:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: yes taht 07:40:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !tell test 07:40:23 CBOT Game Boterator: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 07:40:24 CHAT Princess of Harte: that 07:40:25 CHAT Princess of Harte: thanks! 07:40:29 CHAT MariChatón218: Tansy was here before! 07:40:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: np! 07:40:42 CHAT Princess of Harte: But she left and I left and it's now tomorrow. 07:41:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !swag 07:41:02 CBOT Game Boterator: The user above me has some serious swag. 07:41:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wonder if announce works 07:41:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !announce test 07:41:23 CBOT Game Boterator: /announce test 07:41:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yep 07:41:29 CHAT Princess of Harte: !hi 07:41:30 CBOT Game Boterator: Greetings Princess of Harte! 07:41:37 CHAT Sophiedp: /announce test 07:41:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: !announce greetings? 07:41:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: nope not a thing 07:42:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Try not to put a question mark, plus you can just do /announce since you're a mod 07:42:11 CHAT Princess of Harte: is there a way to change the word from being test? 07:42:20 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce ? 07:42:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Just say whatever you want 07:42:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !announce This is a test 07:42:27 CBOT Game Boterator: /announce This is a test 07:42:31 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce did not know this was a thing. 07:42:33 CHAT MariChatón218: Whoah, that's cool, Harte! 07:42:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Only mods, though 07:42:40 CHAT Sophiedp: tfw no one has said !gimmefood 07:42:43 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: OOO 07:42:47 CHAT MariChatón218: haha, do left the ladyblog! 07:42:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce I have too much power now 07:42:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !gimmefood 07:42:53 CBOT Game Boterator: Although I'd tell you to go to a grocery store, here's some: big�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ☕️ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��/big 07:42:56 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: !gimmefood 07:43:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye it's mod protected 07:43:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: UwU 07:43:06 CHAT ElliChild368: I can't find all those emojis anywhere 07:43:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lots of them are, to prevent spam 07:43:08 CHAT Sophiedp: /announce has left the Ladyblog 07:43:12 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce there is some food missing from there 07:43:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh noes 07:43:16 CHAT MariChatón218: :P 07:43:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There is also the seen command 07:43:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !seen Tansyflower 07:43:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Robyn Grayson: I last saw Tansyflower 7 days, 11 minutes, and 1 second ago. 07:43:34 CHAT MariChatón218: It looks so real when you pretend to leave the chat! 07:43:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ikr! 07:44:01 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce has left the Ladyblog 07:44:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nuu 07:44:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:44:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce has entered the Ladyblog 07:44:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh my 07:44:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: There's also forcing the bot to log 07:44:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 07:44:35 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 07:44:37 CBOT Game Boterator: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 07:44:42 CHAT Sophiedp: /me has entered the blog of the ladies 07:44:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 07:44:48 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce thinks the gray text should be another color since it blends in with Notre Dame 07:44:48 CHAT Sophiedp: >.> 07:45:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: that can be changed with css :P 07:45:04 CHAT Sophiedp: > I can't find all those emojis anywhere CHAT try looking on your phone instead of chat 07:45:05 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce Sophiedp is a cat 07:45:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yes soph is a cat 07:45:32 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce no Sophie is literally his cat's name 07:45:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah LOL 07:45:41 CHAT Sophiedp: tbh, I'd rather change the background, since it doesn't really show much of the background 07:45:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Just a building 07:45:53 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce umm what 07:45:54 CHAT Sophiedp: /announce meow~ 07:46:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !announce Let's not spam the announce command lol 07:46:09 CBOT Game Boterator: /announce Let's not spam the announce command lol 07:46:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !miss Tansyflower 07:46:28 CBOT Game Boterator: Aight. I'll tell Tansyflower that you missed them next time we meet. 07:46:30 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce you'd "rather change the background" because the background isn't visible? 07:46:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: !miss 07:46:40 CBOT Game Boterator: Usage: !miss USER NAME 07:46:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: Oh. 07:46:57 CHAT Princess of Harte: !miss Game Boterator 07:46:57 CBOT Game Boterator: Aww thank you c: 07:47:13 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce THAT TINY SMILE IS CUTE 07:47:22 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 07:47:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No yay rip 07:47:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: \o/ 07:47:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o that's not an emote 07:47:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;w; 07:47:36 CHAT Princess of Harte: can there be a yay command in the future? 07:47:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah sure, just tell me what it should send 07:47:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce it should be sparkles 07:47:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce or streamers 07:48:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Link me or show me an emote of it 07:48:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce something that screams yay 07:48:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: then I can add it :P 07:48:20 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce ..... 07:48:24 CHAT MariChatón218: �� 07:48:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: box 07:48:30 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce i hadn't thought this far ahead 07:48:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 07:48:37 CHAT MariChatón218: �� 07:48:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce i didn't think i'd get this far 07:48:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: another box 07:48:48 CHAT MariChatón218: huh? 07:48:59 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce it doesn't show up Mari 07:49:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: �� 07:49:08 CHAT MariChatón218: It's an emoji for me! 07:49:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How about that 07:49:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's a box for me 07:49:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 2 boxes 07:49:16 CHAT MariChatón218: oh 07:49:26 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce is that ice cream? 07:49:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) 07:49:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oH MY 07:49:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !icecream 07:49:41 CBOT Game Boterator: big�� �� ��/big 07:49:42 CHAT ElliChild368: no offense but this is annoying Harte 07:49:51 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce CAN WE ADD THAT FACE TO THE EMOJIS TOO? WE HAVE THE LENNY FACE 07:49:57 CHAT MariChatón218: �� �� �� 07:49:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LOL WILL DO 07:50:02 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: LOL 07:50:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 07:50:16 CHAT Princess of Harte: (lenny) 07:50:33 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Why is the emoji white anyway 07:50:41 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me shrugs 07:50:48 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 07:50:49 CHAT Princess of Harte: Lenhi was the one who added it a long time ago 07:50:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O h m y 07:50:55 CHAT Princess of Harte: CAN WE ADD THAT ONE TOO? 07:50:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 07:51:07 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Why is the emoji white anyway 07:51:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: /me shrugs 07:51:07 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 07:51:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: Lenhi was the one who added it a long time ago 07:51:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O h m y 07:51:07 CHAT Princess of Harte: CAN WE ADD THAT ONE TOO? 07:51:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 07:51:07 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 07:51:07 CBOT Game Boterator: Restarting... 07:51:07 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: LOL 07:51:19 CHAT Princess of Harte: Why restart 07:51:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !lenny 07:51:19 CBOT Game Boterator: big(lenny)/big 07:51:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: meow 07:51:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: fail 07:51:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Sorry, it's copyrighted 07:51:30 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Lol 07:51:32 CHAT Sophiedp: you need spaces lol 07:51:39 CHAT Princess of Harte: i just realized that i've been typing "emoji" instead of "emoticon." 07:51:50 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce has left the ladyblog 07:51:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye I realized lmao 07:51:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 07:52:04 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Lol 07:52:04 CHAT Sophiedp: you need spaces lol 07:52:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: i just realized that i've been typing "emoji" instead of "emoticon." 07:52:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: /announce has left the ladyblog 07:52:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye I realized lmao 07:52:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 07:52:04 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * 07:52:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: THAT ONE 07:52:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: that will be for yay 07:52:04 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 07:52:06 CHAT Princess of Harte: THAT ONE IS !YAY 07:52:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !lenny 07:52:10 CBOT Game Boterator: big (lenny) /big 07:52:13 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Lol 07:52:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ok that's lewd 07:52:26 CHAT MariChatón218: I hope ya'll having fun with commands! 07:52:27 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: * 07:52:37 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Kyuuunnn ~~ ヽ(ᗒ▾ᗕ)ﾉ 07:52:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: !yay 07:52:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: !icecream 07:52:54 CBOT Game Boterator: big�� �� ��/big 07:52:58 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donuts 07:53:04 CHAT Princess of Harte: !donut 07:53:05 CBOT Game Boterator: big������/big 07:53:05 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Kyuuunnn ~~ ヽ(ᗒ▾ᗕ)ﾉ 07:53:07 CHAT ElliChild368: aRE THEY EMOJIS? 07:53:09 CHAT Princess of Harte: !cookie 07:53:15 CHAT Princess of Harte: !cookies 07:53:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: !pizza 07:53:29 CHAT Princess of Harte: !iknowyouallhavecookiesonheresomewhere 07:53:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's under food 07:53:38 CHAT Princess of Harte: !i'veseenyoudoitbefore 07:53:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: aka wall 07:53:44 CHAT Princess of Harte: !bread 07:53:47 CHAT Princess of Harte: !bacon 07:53:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !cake 07:53:53 CBOT Game Boterator: big��/big 07:53:54 CHAT Princess of Harte: !balsamicvinegar 07:53:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !gimmecake 07:53:58 CBOT Game Boterator: big��/big 07:53:58 CHAT Princess of Harte: !cake 07:53:59 CBOT Game Boterator: big��/big 07:53:59 CHAT MariChatón218: �� 07:54:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: also we got a yay now 07:54:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !restart 2016 04 23